


Look how the stars shine for us

by angededesespoir



Series: Gency Week [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (or i think this counts as fluff? idk man- i'm normally a creator of angst.), Anxiety, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, oh dang look- i actually wrote something happy for once!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angededesespoir/pseuds/angededesespoir
Summary: In which Genji and Angela go on a late night picnic and Genji confesses his feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _I’m 3 days behind & I have 2 other back-to-back ship weeks coming up, so in an attempt not to burn out- have a short ficlet combining Day 3- Stars & Day 6- Kiss. Enjoy~! (Can also be read on [Tumblr](http://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/155519765585/look-how-the-stars-shine-for-us).)_  
>  
> 
> _[Also, the title is inspired by the song, "[Yellow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MwjX4dG72s)" by Coldplay.]_

His hands nervously fiddle with the crumpled sandwich wrapper as he gazes up at the sky. 

It’s unusually clear for this time of year, storms having temporarily called a truce. The stars shine brightly above them and, though he is no expert at astronomy, he mentally picks out a few constellations he remembers seeing in a book he flipped through as a kid.

“Would you like some more tea?”

“Ah, hai! Please.” He turns to grab his cup, holds it out to her, the wrapper now laying forgotten in his lap.

He watches her carefully pour the liquid, can feel the warmth seep through the cup to meet the metal of his hand.

“Thank you, Angela.”

“Of course.”

They are both gazing up at the sky again. He does not drink. His stomach is tied in knots and he fights the urge to shift and fidget more. He tries to ground himself. He takes a breath, takes in the feel of heat on his palms, the curl of the steam, the curve of the sliver of moon above them. 

He keeps getting distracted by the sound of Angela drinking, by her soft sigh, by the closeness of her leg to his own.

“Is everything okay, Genji? You’re usually more chatty.”

He turns to her, startled. “Of course! I just.....” He looks back down at his cup, one hand reaching up to nervously rub the back of his neck. 

He’s desperately wishing he kept the mask on, because he can feel the creep of warmth on his cheeks.

There’s a hand on his arm and he tenses, nearly spilling the liquid.

“It’s okay. If you want to talk, you can. If you don’t want to, you don’t have to. I just wanted to make sure that you’re fine.”

He nods, tries to relax as the hand leaves him and she settles back into place, sipping at her tea.

He already misses the contact.

“Angela?” he begins. 

He asked her here for a reason.

She turns, smiling. “Yes, Genji?”

He swallows. “Do you remember those letters I sent you when I was away with Master?”

She perks up. “Of course. I kept every one. They made the days easier to get though. I don’t think I’ve thanked you for that.” She reaches out to hold one of his hands. “So, thank you, now.”

He nods quickly in acknowledgement, not trusting his tongue. He tries to distract himself from the deepening blush, from the way her hand curving around his makes him feel flustered. He tries to set down his cup without spilling the contents.

“W-well...,” he pauses, clears his throat as he looks off, unable to meet her gaze. 

He wonders how this used to come so easy to him.

He takes a deep breath. “There’s something that I didn’t mention in those letters. I wasn’t ready then. But I think that I am ready now.”

He’s looking at her now, her eyes urging him on, her hand squeezing encouragingly. His heart is pounding, wondering if he can follow through, and what if-

“Aishiteru yo!” he blurts out. His face is on fire. “I have loved you for years, Angela, and I do not know if you feel the same for me, but I wanted you to know the true extent to which I enjoy your company.”

There’s a second of silence, and he’s terrified to look back up at her face, afraid he’s ruined one of the best things he’s ever had.

But then he does. He sees the beaming smile just for a second, before he hears the clattering of ceramics and her body is in motion, arms wrapped around his neck and lips softly pressing to his cheek. “Ich liebe dich auch. You make the world a better place to be in, Genji. I am so happy you returned.”

She's looking down at him, so close he can feel her breath against his face. He decides to be even bolder. “May I kiss you?”

She nods, hands coming up to cradle his face as they both pull eachother closer together.

It’s been years since he has kissed anyone and his lips fumble from nerves.

It doesn’t matter. The stars still sing, and he can still feel her- pressed against him, hands tenderly tracing scars. He can feel her hair between his fingers, the soft curve of her cheek under one of his hands. He can taste the green tea and apple strudel on her tongue.

They’re both still smiling when the kiss ends, still holding eachother close, Angela’s head dropping to rest against his shoulder.. 

The stars burn brightly, and Genji can’t help but cherish the fact that he’s now allowed to cradle the brightest one.


End file.
